Baby Blues - Chapter 1 - Falling
by MrsLandersHiddles
Summary: RAMMSTEIN - RICHARD ZVEN KRUSPE - Evelyn had had enough of sleepy england and has decided to move to the place where she has always wanted to be; Germany. While There she meets a strangely familiar fellow in the christmas shadows.


**Baby Blues - Chapter 1 Falling**

TITLE: Baby Blues

CHAPTER NUMBER: 1 - Falling

WHICH CHARACTER: Richard Zven Kruspe

RATING - M

_**UNBETA'D**_

_This is my first ever fan fiction writing, i really hope you enjoy it. its the starting of a full Rammstein fanfic ( if i get a good enough response and what not! If not I will keep it a a one shot, but I do have more chapters written for it, fingers crossed! )_

_It is admittedly a little slow at the beginning, and quite long for a first chapter, well i think it might be but i shall leave that up to your thoughts entirely._

_I apologise in advance for my terrible german in the fic where it happens! i am still only learning myself and have tried my best hahah!_

_So please give me lots of feedback! _

_Thankyou so very much! Hope you enjoy!_

I stepped out into the cold winter air. The snow was every so gently starting to fall. "This is bliss" i thought to myself. It would be my first christmas in Germany, Berlin to be specific. A few months ago, i moved from the sleepy english cotswolds, a dull scene, a dull life and a dull job. I had always loved Germany from being young. Fascinated by the history and culture. Daydreaming; once again, i found my mind drifting back to the night i solidified my decision.

"This is where i want to be, where i need to be" I said to my friends that afternoon. "But Evelyn!" they all harmoniously chimed, "You cannot just up and leave us to go to a different country, you have no idea what its like over there!" I shrugged nonsensically.

"And its not like you know anyone their either is it?", a voice from the corner of the room.

I had at least expected that response from the one person whose reaction i was most worried about. it was Amy. Having knows her since primary school, i could read her like a book and this page was no surprise. i had always took her advice on literally opinion was carte blanche. But this time, i was thinking for myself and i knew what i had to do.

"Be that as it may" i snapped back before quickly sticking out my tongue as a sign of feint annoyance "I am honestly fed up of here and i need a change for good, to better myself"

The daydream phased from my last sentence, to goodbye hugs. Whooping and cheering at the train station and then my face slightly damp with stinging tears falling from my eyes.

The shrill winter chill brought me back down to earth and made me focus. "Coffee" I thought, "I need warmth". I set off strolling through Alexanderplatz, weaving in and out through the Christmas market stalls that seemed to have appeared over night. The sweet smell of smoke hung in the air and seemed to follow me all the way. I could stand it no longer, all of a sudden my journey for a hot drink became a quest for culinary delights!

I followed my nose north, leaving the sweet smoke behind me and being thrust into the heady scent of coffee. It was as if it was hypnotising my movements. I fully opened my eyes and stopped dead. There, in front of me was the coffee shop that caffeine addicts dream of! The happy thought of this being my home for the next few hours danced across my mine and a huge smile filled my face. I knew the instant i walked in that indeed, my first thoughts were correct. It was packed to the rafters, not a single seat in sight! And no wonder. It was beautiful. The perfect mix of old and new. Traditional Germanic features with the compliments of modern age technology. State of the art blenders and grinders stood out stark upon the dark wooden shelves. Alas, there was absolutely no room so i quickly moved outside to secure myself a seat under the heated awning. Glad that i had because i could have my drink and when i wanted to, a cigarette. Perfect! To my surprise, suddenly a waitress appeared at my side..

"Kann ich Ihre Bestellung aufnehmen?"

_"may i take your order"_

I stared blankly for a second, staring up at the bombshell blonde before me before remembering my manners. I really had to get used to how quickly they spoke here! I thought, hard and quick just at how to ask for a repeat performance of her words. Errmmmm… Ahh yes, i think i remember now

"Konnen das bitte widerholen?"

_"can you please repeate?"_

She giggled at me

"Ich entschuldige mich fraulein, kann ich Ihre Bestellung aufnehmen" She asked again, much slower to my relief.

_" I apologize miss, can i take your order"_

"Ahhh Bitte" i replied. "Eine Tasse Kaffee und ein kleiner süßer Auswahl Vielen Dank"

_"A cup of coffee and a small sweet selection Thank You"_

Thank god for small mercies and phrase books! I would have never been able to understand a word without them.

I slumped back into my chair, finally relaxing. This was the dream i had always envisaged and i was here living it to the full. My senses were aroused by the strong smell of smoke and hints of lighter fluid. My longing for a cigarette had finally hit. My hand feverishly rummaged around in my handbag for the packet and a lighter. Unsurprisingly, this was much harder to do with a pair of thick woollen gloves on believe me! _Eureka! _I had finally found them.

But before I could take one out, my coffee and pastries promptly arrived and boy did they look good! "Danke" I said to the waitress as she scuttled back into the warmth. I hastily took a sip of the molten liquid and a bite of the pastry, to my surprise it was lightly spiced and was utterly delicious. I proceeded to place my cigarette to my mouth to light. Then it happened, I had brought a lighter out with completely no gas in it. Remembering a little trick that I was told, I lowered the bottom half into my steaming coffee, hoping that the iota of gas would evaporate and let me smoke. But after constant clicking I found it to be futile. "Shit" I exclaimed and threw the lighter back into my handbag.

Suddenly, I saw a lick of flame out the corner of my eye. I turned slowly and found it was from an ornate lighter attached to a mans hand. My head slowly drifted up towards his face, but the light was too low for me to make out any features. "Allow me" he said. His accent heavy German, with a hint of English from which he spoke remarkably well. My eyes instantly became locked on the shadows of his. "Thank you" my voice almost whispered back. My breath heavy from smoke and the cold air. Upon closing his lighter I sensed him smile and he silently strode back to his table. To my absolute surprise, it was almost directly opposite my own. How had I not noticed this man. I just must've walked right past him, and oh god! He would've heard my abysmal attempt at stringing a sentence together in what was obviously his native language. I felt my cheeks burn. I don't know what was more embarrassing, my foreign dialect or my sudden care for a strangers opinion…. Dismissing the notion from my mind, I took a Long slow draw from my cigarette. Relishing in the taste I drew it deep into my lungs. Instantly relaxing, my eyes flitted upwards; towards "his" table. He, alike myself, was very much in his own element. Upon squinting, I could just make out the form of his hands. His chin resting upon the long pliable fingers of one hand, the other gently caressed his coffee cup while a cigarette balanced upon the others that were free. I took another drag and noticed our movement mirrored almost perfectly. Quickly realising how much I was staring, I dragged my eyes away and closed them, blocking my vision of the stranger. I couldn't comprehend at why he had captivated me so, this darkened stranger, whose connection to me had only consisted of a mere friendly gesture and a smile. But he had. And I had to know more.

Steeling my demeanour, I ripped my eyes open and let them quickly adjust. I searched all around my circle of view to find he had gone. My heart quickly sank to the pit of my stomach. I thought that by being "normal" and not being ridiculous and staring at a complete stranger for the best part of an evening would have given me a better chance and finding out more. Looks like social decorum couldn't be have been more wrong at this point in time. Sulkily grabbing the coffee cup in front of me, I drained what was left of my coffee then proceeded to grab my pack of smokes, before even remembering about my last problem. All of a sudden I was bathed in the most angelic light. Thousands of tiny bulbs, hidden in the trees outside us were illuminated. Bringing a true feel of Christmas to this tiny little cafe. It was a sight to rial any display I had ever seen. "Beautiful isn't it?" My breath haltered, my mouth became dry and my heart thumped faster. All with the recognition of the voice behind me. Taking a deep breath I turned and replied, "Even magical.." The words fell from my sated lips. In this new light I could finally see that man properly. I gasped in absolute astonishment. I was face to face with him, of all people. "Need a light again?" I couldn't help but beam a smile back at his question. "Yes please, I still can't believe I brought on out with no gas!" A dazzling smile engulfed his lips. "It easily done, many a time it has been me" My gaze steadily held his, I could now see dazzling baby blue eyes in which I was more than happy to revel in. Only breaking for a few seconds to take in the beauty of the body that stood before me. His short black hair fell ever so gently against his eyes. Noticing my gaze, his hand moved steadily through the fringe, slicking it back into place. I tore my eyes away again. Cursing myself for staring so much like before. I could feel my hand shaking as I lifted my cigarette packet towards him. Currently a silent gesture. "Please take one. As another thank you, it's the least I can do to repay you" I breathily proffered to him. His smile now reaches his eyes as he spoke. "Honestly doll, there's no need, friendly gesture needs no reciprocation" 'Who said true gentlemen were a dying Breed' I thought to myself as I felt my cheeks burn " Although, seeing as you and I both share the love of my particular brand, I can't possibly say no" he beamed. "Especially from a beautiful lady as yourself" My mind went into overdrive as I watched him slowly light the cigarette. My brain, crucially trying to process the last few seconds. The words "doll" and "beautiful" repeating round my head. Knowing I had to quickly snap out of it or I would freak him out with my stupid silence. "I think I've smoked them for around 5 years" I stammered "it might sound funny but I really live their taste!" A small hedonistic laugh escapes from his mouth. " I completely agree!" "To me they taste like decadent fresh cream" His reply sent shivers down my spine. I replayed him nothing the words over and over again, the word cream; much to my delight, was always slowed and almost sensual. I cold see his tongue gently caress his bottom lip then quickly dart back in. Unfortunately my daydream way brief and quick, interrupted by movement. The now to so stranger had stood. "I'm so sorry, I didn't en catch your name did I?" He inquired "It's Evelyn" I immediately replies feverishly. "Well Evelyn" he breathed, " it really was a pleasure to meet you" he took my hand and raised it to his mouth. His cool, blushed lips kicked a kiss upon my knuckles, lingering ever so slightly for a moment before our eyes met once again. "My pleasure" I said with a whisper Those hypnotising blue eyes became as sharp and clear as ice as his words caressed the air. "The pleasure, was in fact all mine"

He smiled, gently bowed and made his way past my table and out into the street where he disappeared into the dim, snow dusted streets of Berlin. I sank back into my chair and slowly tried to gain back my clearly lost equilibrium. This was no dream. A huge smile flooded my face. I would always remember this as my first encounter with Richard Zven Kruspe


End file.
